


breakfast

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I chose this family for a reason” + domestic
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	breakfast

Eddie had a rare day off from work, and he was enjoying it. It was still early, and he went back to sleep, he did not need to be up yet as he did not have any work. When Eddie woke up an hour later, the bed next to him was empty, and he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He wondered what they were up to and got ready and headed to the kitchen to see what was happening.   
When he got to the kitchen, he saw Christopher and Buck making breakfast and having fun just the two of them. They were in their own bubble and enjoying each other’s company. Eddie felt warmth in his heart; the two people who mattered most to him in the world were getting on and were having fun. This was an endearing sight. Eddie felt lucky that he had such a loving family; he could not have been more fortunate in the love that he had and the love that they had for each other.   
Eddie walked into the kitchen and hugged Christopher close and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Christopher was so excited that he was here.   
“Daddy, good morning,” Christopher said excitedly that his dad had finally joined them.   
“What are you making?” Eddie asked.   
“Your favourite for breakfast,” Christopher said.   
Buck came over and handed him a mug of coffee. Eddie took it and gave Buck a kiss and hugged him tightly. Evan basked in the embrace and gave Eddie another kiss as the two of them just basked at the moment.   
“I need to finish making the food, or it will burn,” Buck said.   
“Where did you learn to make this?” Eddie asked.   
“Your Abuela taught me how to make it exactly how you like it,” Buck said as he went back to cooking the food.   
“I chose this family for a reason, you both are the best, and I could not imagine my life without either of you in it,” Eddie said as he sat at the kitchen table watching Buck work his magic.   
“Daddy, this is for you,” Christopher said and handed him a card.   
It said to my family and had a picture of Christopher in the middle and Eddie and Buck on both sides of him, and they were chasing a kite. It was one of Christopher’s most treasured memories, and he wanted it to be placed on the fridge so that they could always remember it.   
“I love it,” Eddie said.   
Eddie loved his job he loved going and saving people who needed it. He also loved coming home; his son was the most important person to him in the world. And now he was lucky that Buck also came home with him daily and there was nothing like that. Eddie was fortunate to have these people as his family.   
“Food is ready so let us eat,” Buck said as he brought the food to the table.   
The three of them dug into the food, and the conversation was flowing smoothly between the three of them. Buck was sharing some funny stories that made Christopher laugh, his laugh lit up the entire room. Eddie was just listening and enjoying the excellent breakfast and spending time with his two favourite people. There was nothing quite like spending time with the two of them.


End file.
